Stubborn Love
by gilcrust
Summary: As much as I hate to admit it I remember how perfect she felt wrapped around me, I want to have her again but I know he'll never willingly let me. But when he's at his weakest I'll take my turn with her, poor little Charlie won't know what hit her. (AU. The sort of spin off to my story Charlie Swan.)
1. Chapter 1

(Prologue)

"Emmett please this the first time we're meeting in person and I could really use some support her whole family will be there, please man I'm begging." Edward pouts from where he kneels before my desk.

"I have things to do, I'm sorry but I really need to find a model, besides I'm sure Bella doesn't want your first face to face meeting to be crashed by your idiot brother."

"No she wants to meet you believe me and besides maybe you'll find someone there."

"I don't have time to go to Spoons Edward I have a company to run."

"It's Forks but anyway please? I'll do anything."

"Fine if I don't find a model there you will find one for me when we get back."

"Done!" He shouts in excitement jumping up from the floor. "You won't regret this I promise." He yells prancing out the door way. Don't get me wrong I love my brother but even as the owner of this magazine I have deadlines. Maybe I'm being too picky but I'm nervous about stepping out of my comfort zone, this will be the first shoot I do using a plus sized model and she has to be perfect. I'm looking to go between sizes 14-18, I want her to give off that easy going girl next store so far every girl I've seen is too well groomed, too experienced. I need new blood but maybe my kid brother was right, I'm sure the girls in Forks are pretty well untouched by the public eye.

(Charlie's POV)

"Ok Char are you sure you'll be able to get everything we need for tomorrow?" Bella asks frantically.

"Yes." I sigh going over the list with her for the tenth time.

"I'm really sorry I just want everything to be perfect." She apologizes.

"It will be perfect believe me he will love you." I assure her.

"He already does," she smiles wistfully. "It's just different in person you know?"

"Try to relax B. I'll see you later." I say closing the door behind me. I love Bella but she can be a bit much sometimes, but on the bright side if Thanksgiving goes well maybe she'll be moving in with Eddie boy. I mean the couple of times I've spoken with him he seems nice enough and I think he's really good for my sister. I pull into the Frank's Food Supply and grab a cart skimming threw the isles.

"Emmett!" I hear her shrill shriek from down the aisle and I know it is none other than Jessica Stanley.

"Oh shit," murmurs the man beside me under his breath as the she-devil charges toward him.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since high school." She exclaims in excitement, getting friendly with his arm.

"I'm just here with my girlfriend getting stuff for thanksgiving." He motions at me while begging me silently to play along.

"Almost ready to go babe?" I ask as he steps closer to me.

"Yeah I just need a couple of thing on aisle six." He says casually.

"Ok well I'll see you later!" Jessica calls after him in her nasally voice while shooting daggers into my back.

We turn the corner before busting out in laughter.

"Thanks for covering for me." He smiles as we continue to walk together.

"Anytime dimples."

(Emmett's POV)

I realize that Jessica will probably leave me alone now but I'm not quite willing to part with my fake girlfriend yet. She was smokin in a pair of black skinny jeans, pink flats and matching fitted sweater. She was around 5'11 and maybe a little over 200 pounds but it suits her well. Her long blonde hair hung straight to her mid back and swayed slightly with her full hips. With big doe eyes that resemble milk chocolate and a slight flush on her cheeks complemented with full pink lips and thick black lashes, she is the exactly the opposite of all the twigs I've dated.

"So if you don't mind my asking what does bring you here?" She asks sweetly look up at me.

"Well the airport lost all my toilet trees on the way here."

"Oh so you're not from here?"

"Nope I'm from L.A. born and raised baby."

"What's it like?" Her eyes light up at the thought.

"It's pretty much like any other big city."

She cocks her head to the side. "Don't tell me this is the only place you've ever been."

"It's true, well unless you count Port Angeles." She shrugs.

"I don't," I smirk.

"Didn't think so." She giggles as we proceed to check out.

"Hey what are you doing tonight?" I ask.

"I'm I just have to take these groceries home and then probably just curl up on the couch and watch tv."

"Would it be too forward of me to ask to join you?"

"It absolutely would be dimples but don't worry I don't mind." She replies. I follow her to her tiny apartment and help her bring in her bags.

"Well sister is out so I hope you're not a killer because there's no one to hear me scream, well accept for the old lady next door but she doesn't hear too well I'm afraid." She teases when all the groceries are in their rightful space.

"Don't worry you'll be safe with me," I wink.

"I just hope my dad doesn't find out about this."

"How old are you?"

"22 why how old are you?"

"29."

"Oh an older man I like it." She teases.

"So do you always invite strange men over to your humble abode?"

"You're not a stranger your my boyfriend remember?"

"Oh that's right." I chuckle plopping down on the couch.

"Make yourself at home I'm gonna make some frozen burritos." She informs me kindly.

"Do people really eat those?" I say in mock horror.

"Um yeah every day if you're on a budget." She scoffs.

"Baby girl I would give you all the finest and I wouldn't let you eat cow ass."

"If this is what cow ass tastes like then I love it." She retorts as the microwave dings and she coats the cow ass with a layer of shredded cheese and hot sauce before grabbing a bottle of ranch and a glass of sweet tea. "Now dimples I want you to try a bite." She grins twirling it in front of me on her fork after dipping it in ranch.

"Not a chance." I scoff.

"Please, for me." She bats her long lashes comically.

"If I take a bite you have to give me a kiss."

"Ok." She arches an eyebrow waiting.

I inch forward toward the repulsive piece of food before wrapping my lips tentatively around it and chewing, I swallow hard feeling my insides churn.

"Nice job." She claps dramatically.

"Now your turn."

She leans in, placing a hand on my upper thigh, I can feel her sweet breath fanning across my face as her soft lips ghost across mine.

"Oh no." She breathes pulling away too quickly for my liking.

"What's the matter?" I wonder.

"I liked that and I like you and you don't like here and I don't even know your name." She accuses.

"Baby I like you too." I assure her pulling her against my chest. "Um my name is Emmett. If you really wanted to we could see each other all the time."

"I don't have money for that."

"Don't worry about money, I've got that covered just tell me your name."

"I'm Charlotte but everybody calls me Charlie, except for my mom."

"Ok Charlie well let's just enjoy tonight. I don't leave for three more days so we can worry about it then." I soothe cupping her chin and forcing her to look at me. "May I kiss you again?"

"Yes." She whispers letting her eyes close. We let our hands wander as our lips dance together. "Oh Emmett." She sighs as I lean her back into the pillows of the couch; I trail gentle kisses over her neck. As I get closer to her breasts her breathing audibly hitches, making me confident enough to remove the sweater and mint green camisole leaving only her zebra print bra in the way of her nipples. She struggles to lift my black long sleeve tee over my head but once she does she sits up slightly throwing it to the floor giving me access to the clasp at her back. Her newly freed tits jut towards me and her rosy buds demand my attention I wrap my mouth around the left while toying with the right between my fingers.

"Oh." She sighs contently fumbling with my belt buckle. As she leans forward a second time I can see where her tummy creases I over the top of her jeans, yes I called it a tummy instead of a stomach because it's cute and pudgy and I kind of like it so sue me. We make quick work of the remainder of our clothes.

"Oh shit we need a condom." She suggest once were both naked. As she stands up I get a clear view of my full ass, legs, wide hips, and the cutest love handles known to man.

"Hey beautiful." I wink when she returns to the couch flinging the condom at me.

"I'm in the pill but you know better safe than sorry."

"Of course." I agree pinching the tip and rolling it onto my throbbing erection. I then run my fingers over the lips of her sex pleased by the wetness that has formed there. "I hope that one day you'll allow me to make love to you with no barriers." I whisper nibbling at my ear while slipping one then two fingers into her warmth.

"Mhm." She nods lost in the sensation.

"Are you ready for me Charlie?" I ask giving her one last chance to back out.

"Please." That's all it takes for me to bury myself inside her. "Oh god." She groans at the feel of my cock.

"You like that baby?"

"You have no idea."

"Actually I do, you feel incredible. Is this position ok?" I need to make sure she enjoys this as much as I do.

"It's great, you're great, please move faster." She purrs, I obey hitching her smooth leg over my hip and thrusting into her sweet pussy with abandon. I lean forward to plant my lips on hers once more. "Oh god, oh god, oh god," she chants when I reach down to play with her swollen clit.

"Are you gonna cum for me Charlie?" I growl low in her ear as she drags her acrylic nails down my back before grabbing my ass and clawing for all she's worth.

"Yes I'm so close please don't stop."

"I wouldn't dream of it sweet girl." I plant a sloppy kiss behind her ear and that is her undoing.

"Emmett, oh Emmett!" She cries arching off the couch as she orgasms, milking my dick and causing me to come undone with her.

"Wow." I breathe rolling off of her kissing her sweaty temple. I excuse myself to the bathroom to clean up before returning to her.

"So I suppose you have to leave now." Her tone is clipped.

"Nope I'm free until tomorrow at three then I have family dinner but after that I'm open till Friday when I leave." I inform her.

"So you want to stay?"

"Unless you don't want me to."

"I do, I just thought... Never mind." She offers me a small smile.

"I said I like you, that wasn't a lie to get in your pants." I kiss her forehead as we redress and she eats her now cold burrito.

"So tell me more about yourself." She props her head up against the arm of the couch and I take her feet in my lap.

"Well my full name is Emmett James Cullen I have one biological sister named Alice and an adopted one named Rosalie, an adopted brother Jasper who is Rosalie's biological brother then I have two more biological brothers named Evan and Edward, got all that?"

She nods with a smile.

"Then Alice married Jasper and they have a daughter named Tia. Rosalie married Evan and they have two boys Collin and Jared. Edward is dating Bella, a girl he met on Facebook threw a mutual friend and now here I am with you." I grin.

"You're Edward's brother?" Her eyes must be the size of saucers by now.

"Yeah why?"

"Bella is my sister."

"Small world."

"Very. I mean what are the chances?" She laughs.

"Any way no changing the subject it's your turn."

"Well my full name is Charlotte Renee Swan I have one sister named Bella, my mom and dad divorced when I was three and they're both remarried. Mom and her new husband Phil live in Florida and he's a minor league baseball player. My dad and his wife Sue live here with her two kids Leah and Seth, he's the chief of police. You got all that?" She repeats my earlier question.

"Yep." I reply.

"So what do you do for a living?"

"I own Like An Angel."

"The magazine!" She screams in disbelief.

"Yes," I chuckle. "What do you do?"

"I work at Bitten, it's a clothing store just outside of town, they have some pretty cute stuff and I get a discount on all of it."

"You're really adorable you know that?" She blushes at my complement. "Any way there's something else I've been meaning to ask." I say running my finger threw my dark curls.

"Ok shoot." She encourages the smile still present on her lips.

"What would you say if I asked you to be on the cover of my magazine with a five page spread." I ask tentatively placing my hand on her knee.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"I would say hell yes but why me? I mean I'm not exactly model material."

"Why not? Because society says only size two or less is beautiful? Well bullshit, that's the point I'm trying to make with the article, that bigger girls are just as beautiful if not more than skinny girls. Most women in this country are a size 12 or higher so why is that considered fat?"

"I don't- I don't know." She stammers a bit taken back by my enthusiasm.

"Just think about it ok?"

"I will dimples don't worry."


	2. Chapter 2

(Charlie's POV)

"The only thing is that you would have to fly back with me so we can shoot next week." He adds.

"Emmett like I said I really don't have the money to-"

"And like I said let me worry about money." He grins bumping my shoulder, his warm blue eyes shining in the dim light.

"Ok but where will I stay?" I wonder.

"With me of course I mean after all I've asked you to come so of you decide to you're doing me a favor." He explains.

"Are you sure that you won't feel like I'm invading your space?"

"No, living by myself can be lonely I think it would be nice to have you there."

"Ok." I agree.

"Ok?" The surprise is evident on his face.

"Yep I'll come home with you."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He kisses my entire face as I giggle wildly.

"Ok enough, next question, who was your first?" I ask corking an eyebrow at him.

"Well believe it or not it was actually that girl from the super market. Her name is Jessica we went to high school together, anyway I was 16 and I took her to junior prom. Afterwards we went back to her parents' house, because they were gone for the weekend and then bam."

"Bam? That good huh?" I laugh.

"Hardly." He deadpans. "Your turn baby." He reminds me taking a sip of the beer I'd set out for him.

"Sam, he was my first, first everything really, first kiss, first love, first heart break."

"Before you say anything else I just want you to know I intend to be your last." Emmett informs.

"You don't mean that." I brush him off.

"Why not?" He cocks his head to the side, his dark full eyebrows pulling together adorably.

"There's just a lot of stuff you don't know about me."

"So tell me."

"I go to therapy once a week because I have a lot of issues, because of my parents' divorce I don't know if I'll ever get married. I've tried every diet at least once but I just can't stick to any of them because I am a big girl and I LOVE food!" I snap at him unsure as to why I'm suddenly so angry. To my surprise he doesn't even mind my outburst, leaning ever closer and presses his lips to mine tenderly.

"I like you Charlie; nothing you just told me has changed that. I'm more than happy to do what I can to make you comfortable. There are plenty of great therapists in L.A. so when you finally move in with me you'll be able to keep up with your sessions. As for your parents' divorce not all marriages end like that. Lastly I'm really glad you eat like an actual person and not a bird but if you're really uncomfortable with your weight I will get my trainer to design an exercise plan for you. But for the record I think you're beautiful just like this."

I move tentatively closer to him before crawling into his lap, his strong arms envelope me in a warm embrace.

"Aren't you going to ask about my quirks?" He whispers into my hair.

"Only if you want to share."

"Well I work around 80 hours a week, I smoke a pack on a good day sometimes two on a bad one. Having so many siblings and being the oldest I was on my own a lot, so although I'm independent I still crave attention from others that I didn't get growing up. I'm also a huge control freak and I tend to get very nervous when things don't go as planned."

"Wow you smoke even more than I do." I tease.

"So do you still like me?"

"Yes dimples I still like you." I smile.

(Emmett's POV)

After having sex on the table, kitchen counter and shower we finally retire to her bed, clean and completely sated.

"Hmmm, you can stay if you want." She yawns placing her iPhone on the dose table before curling up next to me.

"What about your sister?"

"Bella is staying at Edwards's hotel room tonight."

"Well I guess we weren't the only ones getting lucky." I smirk.

"Guess not." She flips on the tv before pulling a cigarette from her pack and lighting it.

"Oh thank god." I sigh retrieving my own. I haven't had a cigarette since the drive here and that was at least six hours ago. "So I've noticed your tattoo."

"Yeah." She blushes.

"Tell me about it." I say running the tips of my fingers over the colorful tattoo on her left shoulder blade. The center piece is a heart with angel wings sprouting from either side, inside the heart is one pink foot and one blue. Over top is a halo and a date, beneath the heart in cursive lettering reads "too beautiful for earth."

"Um about three years ago I was about five months pregnant with twins… I lost them and I got this because I thought that maybe-" she pauses swallowing hard in an effort to collect herself. "Maybe it would give me some type of closure but...it never did, nothing ever did hence the therapy. That's why Sam and I broke up because he wanted to try again but I couldn't stop thinking about that night and he didn't understand."

"Do you know what caused it?" I blurt out before I can stop myself.

"No."

"I'm sorry."

"I tried you know, I ate healthy, stopped smoking, I did everything all the books said to do but it didn't matter, nothing I did mattered." It was obvious she was trying not to cry."

"If you don't ever want to try again I get it, I'm sorry that happened to you but I'm glad you shared it with me." I put out my cigarette after she does. "Enough of the heavy. Tell me what makes you happy." I brush a stray hair behind her ear.

"I really like shopping of course and carnival games, cotton candy, fried Oreos, mani pedis, um lots of other things I can't think of right now." She smiles, her brown eyes light up.

"Well I'll make sure you never go without those things again."

"As sweet as you are I can't keep my eyes open any longer so if you need anything feel free to help yourself." She says handing me the tv remote and letting her eyelids flutter closed.

"Good night baby girl."

"Good night dimples."

(Emmett's POV)

I need to get out of here before it's too late. "Oh come on Emmett we don't have to leave yet, doesn't she look so pretty, sprawled out naked for us. It would be so easy to wrap my hands around her throat and just squeeze while I fuck her sweet cunt until she's about to pass out before I let go and cum inside her." James taunts.

"You're not going to lay a finger on her." I growl as I finish buttoning my pants.

"I want her Emmett and I'll have her, once we take her home you'll be lucky to have any say in what I do to her because I'll be out there with her while you're trapped in here. Do you honestly want to keep me locked up? She'll know me eventually."

"Felix says this new medicine will help."

"That stupid shrink doesn't know anything, remember how he asked if you were abused as a child? I thought it was real funny when Dr. know it all found out that you were just born this way, a genetic deformity of your poor mommy and daddy. But I think your finest moment was when you walked in holding that mangled cat after I killed it and you had to explain to Esme how you killed her precious pussy."

"Shut up," I snarl as I turn to leave the room.

"Don't leave," Charlie croons sleepily from the bed.

"Yet let's stay," James says darkly.

"I can't." I tell her.

"Oh for god sake," He scoffs before everything shifts and I know he's in control.


	3. Chapter 3

( A/N: Sorry for those of you who were confused at the end of the last chapter but don't worry this next chapter will defiantly clear things up. We get a little background, a little lovin, and a lot of explaining plus we find out what happens when Charlie and James meet for the first time so I hope you enjoy it!)

(Emmett's POV)

I'm so much of a pussy that I tune out after he crawls back into bed with her I just keep thinking back to the first time it happened, the first time I lost control to him.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Emmett happy birthday to you." Mom and dad sing as she pats her heavy stomach affectionately. In a few weeks Alice would be joining us.

"Blow out your candles Emmy." Edward says pointing toward the cake. I was turning five today, March 5, 1989. My birthday cake was in the shape of a race car, I got a lot of hot wheels that year and a remote control helicopter.

"Why don't you boys go out and play out front with the new toys." Carlisle smiles down at us and we race out the door into the yard.

"Can I fly it next?" Edward asks as the helicopter flies high above the grass.

"No Edward it's mine." Growls the voice and much to my horror I realize it came from my own mouth. I want to apologize but I can't I have no control here.

"Please." He whines reaching for it.

"I said no!" Shouts the voice using my hands to shove him to the ground.

"Emmett why would you do that?" Esme cries in disbelief after Edward told her what I had done.

"I'm not Emmett right now, he's in here." He taps my head. "I'm sure he'll be back later but until then you can call me James."

I'll never forget that day, I spent most of it at the hospital then finally Felix came to see us.

"Hello Emmett or should I call you James?" Asks the tall brunette man as he sits in the chair across from my hospital bed.

"Emmett, that's my name."

"Ok well Emmett I'm a psychologist but you can call me ." He extends his hand toward me.

"Nice to meet you." I smile a toothy grin.

"I just have a couple of questions for you if that's ok."

"Ok."

"Well the doctors ran a couple of blood tests but they can't seem to find anything wrong with you which is good news. Tell me more about James."

"He's my friend but sometimes he's mean." I hang my head.

"Mean to others or to you."

"Me, this is the first time other people have seen him."

"How long has he been in there with you?" He asks jotting down notes.

"Forever."

"Does he ever try to hurt you or make you hurt yourself?"

"No but he says he wants to hurt Tabby."

"Who's Tabby?"

"Mommy's cat."

"Do you like Tabby?"

"Yes, she cuddles with me." I tell him.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Mhm."

"Has anybody ever hurt you or touched you in a way that made you feel uncomfortable?" He asks.

"No. I like hugs."

"I'm sure you do Emmett you're a very nice boy, so nice that I'd like to see you once a week if that's alright with you."

"That sounds good." I agree and he hands me a cherry lollipop before leaving the room. When I was around 20 James started to fade more and more into the background. It was easy to forget he was there and I was able to live my life with the help of therapy and hypnosis but at the end of the day I still suffer from a rare case of dissociative personality disorder. Unlike most people who are unaware of their alter personalities I am very aware of him and I remember everything he does while he's in control. I haven't had a lapse this big in over ten years. As much as I hate to admit it I know it's because of Charlie, he knows I care for her more than the other girls, he wants her too.

(Charlie's POV)

"Wake up." His tone is cold and menacing; I've never heard Emmett talk to me like that.

"Mmm, I'm too tired." I whine rolling away from him.

"Oh come on princess don't be like that."

"What do you need?"

"Just a little lovin." He grabs the back of my hair and none too gently pushes me down to his growing erection.

"In the morning."

"I don't want to wait till morning, I want it now."

"Ok, chill." I say grabbing the hair tie from my wrist to secure my hair.

"Leave it down, I need something to pull on." He commands and I stop what I'm doing to position myself between his legs. "What are you waiting for?"

"You know you could be a little nicer to me." I remind him.

"This is nice princess, now put your mouth on me."

"What makes you so sure I won't bite?" I challenge.

"You won't, you're too sweet that's why we like you so much." He says something else but I'm still stuck on the we part until he shoves my head down and my mouth engulfs him. "Relax your jaw and breathe through your nose." He encourages as he forces his dick to the back of my throat, I choke at the intrusion and struggle against him. "Shhh princess don't fight just keep breathing, I can't have you dying on me, we like you too much." Again with the we? "So fucking sexy." He growls pulling my hair even tighter until I cry out in pain. "Hush pet you're doing so well." He soothes as his thrusting grows erratic and he cums deep in my throat causing me to choke in my efforts to swallow. "Good girl," he coos letting my hair free. "I suppose you have a lot of questions but for now sleep, I won't bother you again tonight." He leans forward to stroke my hair once I'm safely beneath the covers beside him. "Please don't cry pet, I care for you but I can't change who I am. Don't run away like everyone else. I promise not to hurt you...much."

"I won't run." I whisper unsure of why I'm not running away screaming. God knows I should be.

(Charlie's POV)

"I woke up in a new Bugatti." What the fuck is this? I throw up arm over my face only to discover that I'm not lying on a pillow but on someone else. Emmett I quickly realize, he's still here. I feel him move and gently roll me off of him and planting a quick kiss on my forehead, he leaves the room closing the door softly behind him. Already the bed feels cooler without him and I realize it's already 8am and I still have to cook the macaroni, corn bread, green bean casserole, mashed potatoes, gravy, and cheese cake. I finally get to my feet and adjust my T-shirt and shorts when I notice that I have several missed calls from Bella. I decide it's best to return them so she doesn't come home yet. "Hey."

"Charlie did you just get up? What the hell? I thought you were getting up at six."

"I overslept, don't worry Bells everything will be perfect." I say scampering into the living room into the kitchen.

"Yes Alice I will call you tomorrow and explain everything just don't tell anyone. Ok love you have a good thanksgiving, tell the kids Uncle Emmett says hi." Emmett's expression is unreadable when he looks up at me from his position on the couch.

"Charlie is someone there with you?" Bella asks.

"No." I lie.

"I thought I heard a man's voice."

"That's the tv, I'm fine Bella I swear just enjoy yourself with Edward everything is going be great." I assure her, hanging up before she can argue.

"Good morning beautiful." Dimples murmurs as I fill the coffee pot with water.

"Morning." I yawn with a stretching.

"Need any help? I'm a terrible cook but I can stir and measure." He offers. I redo the loose bun a top my head and get to work. I turn on the coffee maker and busy myself searching for ingredients in the fridge.

(Emmett's POV)

"So you said we would talk," she says expectantly while her eyes stay trained on her cooking.

"Where should I begin?"

"Maybe by telling me what the hell happened last night?" She laughs.

"I'm sorry I should have said something before but I haven't had this problem in a long time." I sigh continuing to rub the cheese against the grater.

"You kept saying we. So I hope you don't mind my asking, how many people are in there with you?" She taps my temple with her pointer finger.

"Just me and him."

"Him?"

"James, I have dissociative personality disorder." I explain.

"Yeah I figured that." She smirks as she adds milk into the bowl. "How long?"

"Well he's been in there all my life but when I was 5 he took over for the first time."

"So it's a genetic thing?"

"Yes."

"What's it like?"

"I can see, hear, even feel everything that he does but I can't stop it believe me I've tried."

"I know, you're a good man Emmett." She smiles looking up at me threw her unbelievably long lashes.

"I try to be."

"So is there any way to improve, anything I can do to make it easier?"

"I think you are...believe it or not last night was-"

"He said he cares for me and asked me not to run."

"I think that says a lot, he wants you around, that's never happened before. Normally he's not so affectionate." I tell her.

"That was affectionate?"

"Unfortunately for him yes."

"I still want this Emmett, I still want us." She says placing the mac and cheese in the oven.

"After I get back I'm going straight to Felix, will you come with me? I think he might be able to help you understand all this better."

"Felix is?"

"My shrink."

"Um sure I'll go." She nods beginning work on the cheese cake.

"Charlie if you want out-"

"I said I can handle it, end of discussion." She cuts me off with a peck on the lips.

"You know I think we make a pretty good team." I wink once everything is finished.

"Me too." She grins. "I have to get ready."

"And I have to go back to the hotel before Edward notices I'm not there but I'll see you at 3 ok?"

"See you." I swat her ass playful before grabbing my car keys and rushing out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

(Charlie's POV)

I apply a thick coat of mascara and light eyeliner like always before adding a purple smokey eye and then finish it off with foundation, powered, my favorite blush, and a subtle pale pink lip. I style my hair in loose ringlets, by this time its two thirty so I slip into my black fitted dress and silver glitter pumps. I load up the car and make the ten minute drive to my dad's house, I kick the door. "Daddy!" I call hoping he'll hear me because my hands are more than full.

"Charlotte Swan what did I tell you about kicking my damn door?" He scolds opening the door and ushering me inside where I place the food on the table.

"The rest of the food is in the trunk," I inform him.

"Charlie! Oh baby you look beautiful." Renee gushes pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Hey mom." I smile as she releases me. "Phil how the hell are ya?" I tease and he grabs me around the waist in an awkward hug.

"I'm pretty good kid." He replies ruffling my hair. The two of them didn't normally come here for holidays or at all for that matter but I guess they're here to meet the long awaited Edward.

"Oh good you're here, come smoke with me I need to get away from mom." Seth says dragging me to the front porch.

"So what's up?" I ask him taking a hit of my cigarette and letting the smooth menthol calm me.

"Not much just mom being mom, she's going a little over board trying to impress Renee. I think she's jealous."

"She has no reason to be jealous; Renee is too wrapped up in herself to care about anyone else. She always was that way."

"What do you think is going to happen when the new baby comes?" He wonders.

"It's not going to affect me that much so I don't really care but I do feel sorry for you." I tease nudging his shoulder.

"Did you know Emily is pregnant too?"

"No-I don't really talk to Sam anymore after everything that happened." I lie.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to reopen old wounds I just thought you should know."

"It's fine." I brush him off.

"Well it's good to see you sis, it's kind of lonely with just Charlie and mom I'm not used to you guys being gone and now Leah too. Do you think she's coming?"

"I don't know Seth." He huffs before pressing his butt into the ash tray and going back inside.

I trudge back into the house and find Sue I'm the kitchen. "Hey how are you feeling?" I greet her.

"Huge," she laughs in return.

"I bet." I chuckle. "Is she kicking?"

"Always." Dad adds patting his wife's stomach affectionately. It was taking a toll on her to be 47 and eight months pregnant but she was always in good spirits. I kneel in front of her swollen belly and place my hands on either side of it.

"Hey Emma, how are you today little girl?" The baby responded with a swift kick to my right palm. "Your big sister loves you." I tell her before standing up straight again.

"They're here!" Renee sings opening the door.

"Yay," Leah deadpans; I hadn't even noticed her before. "Hey partner in crime." She offers me a glass of red wine.

"Hey." I gulp it down.

"Cheers sister." She says following suit. "So that's him huh? Not bad baby B." she greets Edward. "I'm Leah."

"I'm Edward and this is my brother Emmett." Once everyone is formally introduced we sit down at the table and fill our plates.

"So Edward, tell us more about yourself." Renee requests shoveling a spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"Well I currently practice obstetrics and gynecology with my father, he has his own practice in Los Angeles." He explains.

"Are you really going to eat that?" Renee interrupts.

"Um no, I guess I'm not really that hungry." I sigh and suddenly I feel five years old again.

"I'm just being a friend." She smiles over at me.

"Well you aren't her friend you're her mom so stop." Charlie sneers.

"It's ok Dad really she's right I'm not that hungry." I say keeping my gaze down.

"Charlie please eat." Sue whispers.

"Excuse me." I murmur standing up and closing the door behind me. I hear some step onto the deck a moment later and I assume it's my mother come to defend herself. "Can I just have a fucking minute Renee?" I snap flicking my ashes into the yard.

"Just me." Emmett plops down beside me.

"Hey."

"Hey." He's silent for a moment. "I think you should eat something."

"I-can't..." I sigh.

"Why?"

"Because I just can't."

"I think it's only fair that you tell me now that you know my dirty little secret." I remain silent. "When you said you had a lot of issues...not all of them are a result of your miscarriage are they?"

"So," I sniff.

"I was wondering why you took it so well, about my...condition."

"I don't judge you, you don't judge me, that's the only way this can work."

"I won't judge you." He assures me planting a kiss on my temple.

"Honey they want you back inside." Dad says from the doorway.

"Ok," I brush off my dress and throw my butt into the yard. Without thinking Emmett and I enter the house hand in hand.

"Like I said, they look good together." Bella smirks at Edward. "Did you really think I wasn't going to stop by this morning to check on you?"

"He stayed the night with you?" Dad accuses.

"Charlie." Sue warns.

"Sorry well um I'm glad to have you back." He smiles at me; I need to get out of here.

"I think there's something we should tell you all." Bella says taking Edward's hand. "Edward asked me to marry and I said yes. I'm going with him when he leaves to start planning."

"Oh Bella." Dad sighs shaking his head, I think part of him was expecting us to stay in Forks forever.

"Congratulations!" Renee shrieks and Phil plugs his ear closest to her in an attempt to protect it.

"Well I believe a toast is in order." Leah says pouring me another glass of wine.

"To Bella and Edward." She holds up her glass and the rest of us follow her lead.

"Cheers." I tap my glass against Emmett's.

"Cheers, to a long and happy life together." He winks and his hand finds my thigh under the table, Leah notices and quirks an eyebrow but says nothing.

(Emmett's POV)

"So what'd you think of the family?" Charlie asks leaning against my car.

"They seem nice although I'm not too sure your dad likes Edward." I laugh.

"He doesn't like any guy who touches his daughters.

"I should watch out then."

"Oh yeah." She teases.

" I want to introduce you to my family when we get back, speaking of which I've booked your plane ticket. We leave Wednesday at three and fly straight threw, first class angel face."

"Angel face?" She challenges.

"That's right beautiful." I smirk.

"So wanna come back to my room, king sized bed, flat screen, room service, jacuzzi bath."

"You had me at room service, which hotel?"

"Just meet me back at your place and I'll drive you there." I suggest.

"Ok." She agrees waving at me before closing the door of her pale blue punch buggy. I wait outside her apartment as she packs her things for the night.

"Wow dimples, this is a nice car." She smiles making my heart skip a beat.

"Did I tell you how fucking sexy you look in that dress?"

"Hmm." She hums as I stroke the inside of her thigh once we arrive at the parking lot.

"Come." I grin before getting out and opening her door.

"How much did you pay for this?" She gaps when she sees the room.

"That's not for you to worry about." I tap her nose. "When were together let me worry about the expenses and all you have to do enjoy it."

"K." She sighs letting the subject die slipping off her heels.

"You're cooking is delicious by the way." I inform her as I plop down on the bed beside her.

"Thanks. My dad always said that I'm going to make some man very happy one day."

"You make me very happy now."

"Is that so?" She slides back onto the pillows.

"Mhm." I hum as she unbuttons my white shirt.

"You make me very happy." She murmurs pushing the offensive piece of clothing to the floor. The next thing to go is her dress, once it's gone I run my hands over her hips and along her ribs where I meet something that is not her smooth skin I lean back to investigate.

"Charlie what is this and how can I get it off?" I tease snapping the spandex playfully.

"Oh my gosh this is so embarrassing, I forgot I had spanx on." She burrows her face in her hands.

"No baby girl don't be embarrassed just let me take it off." She nods and I carefully slide what I can only describe as a full body sock down to her ankles and toss it beside my shirt on the carpet. "You're perfect." I assure her peppering her face with kisses as I make quick work of the rest of our clothes. "Turn around angel and face the head board." Her eyes widen comically. "Don't worry you'll like it." I murmur. And she obeys moving up on all fours; I position myself behind her and slip easily into her warmth. "Lean back." I pull her back up against my chest.

"Oh god." She whimpers as I begin to thumb her nipples. She rocks frantically against me. "Why are you so good at this?"

"I've had lost of practice." I murmur without thinking oh shit now she's gonna think I'm a nympho.

"Is it weird that makes me jealous?"

"No, I'm glad it does."

"Why?" She wonders.

"That means you're interested and if I keep you on your toes you'll stay that way." I pant keeping my punishing pace into her sweet pussy.

"Oh Emmett oh ow oh! Right there that feels OH!" She growls as I find her g-spot and I know she'll be done in seconds. "Oh no, no, no. Yes!" She screams as she explodes around me I feel her warm juices spill onto my thighs and I cum at the mere thought of giving her a g-spot orgasm. When I final get my bearings I realize, much to my horror, that she is crying beneath me.

"What's the matter angel?" I roll off of her and take her into my arms, she lets out a heart breaking sob.

"What do you mean what's the matter? Did you miss the part where I just peed on you?"

"Charlie look at me." I demand tilting her chin up. "You didn't pee on me silly you squirted."

"I WHAT?! This is so embarrassing, first you saw my spanx and now this." She cries.

"Baby don't cry. It's not a big deal about the spanx and I think making you squirt was sexy as hell; in fact I'd like to do it again. Maybe once you're a little more comfortable with me. I don't except you to be perfect and if it makes you feel better about yourself to have everything sucked in and tight in public then I'm all for it. But when were alone you can let it all hang out." I smile pinching her adorable cheek. "And for the record I've had a girl pee on me once, it feels nothing like that." I whisper finally getting a smile from her.

"I need a cigarette after that." She sighs.

"Good thing this is a smoking room." I wink.

(Charlie's POV)

"I have a proposal for you." Emmett says as I pick at my nails.

"What would that be?" I reply still trained on my cuticles.

"Every day we tell each other something private about ourselves, something we wouldn't tell just anybody."

"Ohh secrets!" I whisper playfully.

"Yes secrets." He smirks. "You want to go first?"

"Hmmm no you first just so I can get a feel as to how deep we're diving into all this."

"Ok well, when I was six I killed my mom's cat."

"How'd you do it?" I wonder.

"That my darling is a secret for another day now spill Charlotte." He winks.

Why does him saying my name make me weak at the knees and more importantly why am I so fascinated by the fact that he killed a cat? Oh you are a sick fuck aren't you Swan?

"Up until I met you I was still sleeping with Sam even thought I knew he was married and about to have a kid." I blurt out.

"Aren't you friends with his wife?" he smirks devilishly.

"Emily is my _best_ friend." I clarify.

"Home wrecker." He fake coughs. Why does this feel so safe? Emmett is a loose cannon so why am I not constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop? Maybe I like the roughness that is James, maybe I want someone careless and angry, maybe I'm angry too. But at the same time scared of rejection clinging to anyone who dares to love me, I need Emmett maybe even more than he needs me. Besides who's more likely to accept you than someone who's even more fucked up than you are?


	5. Chapter 5

(Charlie's POV)

"Good morning beautiful." Emmett smiles down at me stroking what I'm sure is a tumble weed of hair.

"Good morning." I grumble rubbing my eyes and effectively smearing yesterday's make up.

"Let's go grab a bite to eat then I want to take you on a hike up this really great mountain trail Edward told me about." Dimples says typing something on his iPhone.

"Hiking? On a mountain? Alone with you?"

"Mhm." He smirks with a nod.

"I'll have to think about it." I tease.

"Well think about it while you get ready because I'm starving." He says crawling out of bed and giving me a great view of his ass.

"Oh my god." I whisper to myself.

"Like what you see?" He asks.

"Duh."

"Good." He grins.

I drag myself into the shower and let the water run over me for a few seconds before washing and conditioning my hair. Once I'm clean I dry off and wrap my hair up in the towel, dimples is still lying naked on the bed.

"Well hello there." He purrs.

"Stop doing that." I scold crossing my arms over my naked chest.

"Doing what?"

"Dazzling me!"

"Sorry angel honest mistake." He grins. Before getting up and making his way to the bathroom. I dress in my white skinny jeans and gray and white plaid shirt with a white cami underneath coupled with my favorite gray beanie. I let my damp hair free to do what it pleases and slap on my make up on. I've just finished when he emerges from the bathroom in just a towel before removing it to dress in all his glory.

"You know white for hiking in the dirt isn't really practical." He says pulling on a pair of briefs.

"In my defense I didn't know about this brilliant plan of yours when I picked this outfit."

"That's true." He chuckles as he finishes dressing in his black jeans and shirt with a red and black plaid jacket.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask tying my boots.

"Anything." He nods twirling his keys around his finger.

"When you're out here and James is in there does he talk to you?"

"Sometimes." He replies scratching the back of his neck.

"Have you heard from him since...the other night?" I wonder.

"Why? Do you miss him?" He teases.

"No. Yes. I don't know, he fascinates me. I want to know him better; I want to know you better. But I have to ask, does he always get so violent...sexually I mean?"

"The truth?" He sighs.

"Yes."

"That's the first time he's ever done anything like that, normal he just hurts people and or animals. I've never heard him say he 'cares' for someone."

"He didn't hurt me, not really."

"He might have a crush on you." He winks.

"Oh I hope so." I giggle.

"Aren't you afraid?"

"All your issues come to the surface, I can hide mine but I think that if I was completely exposed to you then you would be the one afraid of me."

"You can't know that." He argues.

"But I-" he cuts me off by sealing his lips over mine in a meaningful kiss.

"Just shut up and let me have my way with you." He insists dragging my toward the door, down the elevator, and into the hummer.

"Should we do our daily exchange now or later?" I ask.

"Hmmmm, now I guess. I'm curious about what you have to tell me because you brought it up." He grins ear to ear.

"I'd rather just get it over with." I say looking down at my lap.

"So tell me."

"When I was 10 I was hospitalized, that was the first time I almost killed myself."

"Nice one, what'd you do? Cutting, pills, the old noose?" He jests with his eyes still trained on the road.

"No, I stopped eating for eight weeks."

"I thought the myth was you die after four to six." He muses.

"Maybe it's just a myth."

"Or maybe you were just lucky."

"Maybe, you're turn." I insist.

"Let me think. What's a real juicy one, oh I know, after my parents had Alice they sent me to this 'rehabilitation center.' One of the doctors there had quite a fetish for electro shock therapy."

"That's inhumane," I protest.

"So are most of the things I've done." He retorts.

"But that was out of your control." I argue as we pull up to the Forks Coffee Shop.

"But does it then follow that those things are any less terrible just because I didn't mean to do them?"

"No but-"

"Exactly." He cuts me off pushing his designer shades up his nose on one of the rare sunny days here.

(Emmett's POV)

"What'll you have sugar?" Asks the Middle Aged waitress once we're seated.

"Um to drink I'll have orange juice and black coffee, for a meal I'd like the blueberry house pancakes with sausage and hash browns please and then for the lady." I motion towards Charlie.

"Can I please have a hot white chocolate mocha to drink and then Ernie's French toast special with eggs over easy and a side of biscuits and gravy?" She smiles politely

"Of course sweet heart." The woman smiles in return as she leaves for the kitchen.

"So I spoke with my photographer today, his wife is getting induced tomorrow night and he needs to be there when she has her baby, but I really want him to shoot you before he goes on paternity leave so I asked one of my friends and he's going to send his jet for us. We leave tonight, get there in half the time, then wake up at five for hair and make-up then we shoot from seven am till nine." I inform her, god I'm an ass. I suddenly realized that I've planned all this without so much as consulting her.

"Ok well I haven't packed yet and I have to work four to twelve today so I can leave after that. How long will I be out there because I only requested two days off for this?"

"You can stay as long as you'd like."

"I-should really come home once were done, I don't want to be a burden." She says as the waitress arrives with our drinks.

"You aren't a burden; I want you in my life I think I've made that pretty clear."

"I-don't be mad but I'm just not ready to give up my life here." She murmurs swirling her finger in the whipped cream atop her drink.

"You mean you're not ready to give up Sam." Oh shit, the words are out before I can stop them.

"I...no, it's not that it's just all my family is here."

"Bella with be in Los Angeles." I argue.

"Emmett, we've just met and I don't want to move too quickly and scare you off."

"I'm not afraid; it sounds like you're the one that's scared of it." I challenge.

"Fine. What if I move in with you, quit my job, and Bella and I sell the apartment."

"Ok I like the sound of this so far."

"You didn't let me finish." She rolls her eyes," but then it doesn't work out between us and I have nothing to fall back on?"

"I will take care of you, if you decide it's not working then I will buy you a new house and pay your bills and all expenses."

"What if you're the one who decides to call it quits?"

"I don't see that happening." I assure her, reaching across the table to take her hand. "I plan on marrying you someday just so you know, you are the one." We're interrupted by the arrival of our food.

"What makes you so sure?" She asks breaking off part of her biscuit and dipping it in gravy.

"I've never felt this way before and James has never, ever been affectionate with any other girl. He didn't even care to come out and meet them; dare I say that he's quite taken with you? You are the only thing we've agreed on in our 29 years together. That's how I know." I tell her as I cut my pancakes and drown them in maple syrup.

"I've never been in love with anyone the way I love you." I choke hard on my coffee.

"What'd you say?"

"I-I'm in love with you." She states again somewhat nervously. "Are you mad?"

"I love you Charlie, I think I've loved you since the supermarket. I can't tell you how happy I am that you feel the same." I lean across the table and kiss her.

"Always an eager beaver aren't you?" James remarks. "Even a fool could see all the reasons why this won't work, including what I'm going to do to her after that photo shoot tomorrow. I'll start with those eyes mmm, cover them with something that way she has no chance at guilt tripping me. Then her lips, oh those lips...maybe I should gag her but no I want to hear her little tortured moans. She is glutton for punishment, what a good sweet pet she is. I can't wait to sink my teeth into that warm neck of hers."

"Stop talking about her like that!" I growl under my breath.

"What's that?" Charlie asks.

"Nothing." I lie.

"You can tell me you know, it really is ok to trust me."

"But you can't trust me...if you could hear the things that go on in my head, the things he says." I shudder.

"Does he want to kill me?" She wonders.

"No, much, much worse."

"Emmett," she sighs. "I can handle myself, I'm a big girl."

"Incase anything ever happens I need you to know where I keep it and how to use it."

"It?"

"My sedative. I keep it on me at all times, in my pant pockets or under the pillow while I sleep. You can inject it into the neck preferably but it should work just about anywhere."

"Ok."

"I really hope it never comes to that but if it does I need to trust you enough to protect yourself. Can you do that for me? Keep yourself safe when I can't?"

"Yes I can do that for you." She nods in understanding.

"Good now finish up so I can get you up the mountain and home in time for work."


End file.
